


Tranquility

by elegantdeergladiator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien love, Bandomeer, Bedside manner, Blood and Injury, Dooku is a bastard man, Drowning, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Kit Fisto x Reader, Longing, Nautolan, Nautolan porn?, Near Death Experiences, Ocean, Padme is shaped like a friend, Pheromones, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pollution - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Reader Is Kind Of A Badass, Reader is also a sarcastic horndog, Reader is rooted in the universe before smut happens, Romance, Scars, Slow Burn, idk how to tag, monster love, no "Y/N", ocean conservationist reader, shark attack, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdeergladiator/pseuds/elegantdeergladiator
Summary: You often dream about the night you nearly lost your life at the maw of a karkarodon, however it isn’t the trauma that haunts you. Fortunately, fate presents an opportunity to reunite you with your savior face-to-face, and this time, you aren’t going to let him forget you.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Near-drowning, near-death experience, blood, brutal injury, CPR (or whatever this star wars equivalent would be), scars, fluff, smut in later chapters
> 
> (This is going to be a real slow-burn with a solid esablished backstory for the reader. Really detailed, might be kind of boring if you're impatient, but it flows like a real story or a film would rather than a drabble. It's also going to be as character compliant and canon as possible with some material taken from legends. Also, there is no "Y/N". Unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy your lovely encounters with our favorite handsome fish-man. :) )

_It’s so cold._

The small speederboat that carried you across the waves was softly rocking, beginning to lull you to sleep. You had deflected the remaining power in the boat to the repulsorlift and scanners in order to conserve enough energy to make it back home once you had done all you could after a long day and night of sifting through the sea’s garbage. You had collected as much trash as your cargo floor could hold and managed to save thirteen different sea creatures from their mangled nooses, but you weren’t ready to call it a night yet.

_There’s always one more, I can save one more life._

And you were always right. The scanner in front of you beeped loudly, depicting what appeared to be a large turtle caught in an old electroshock net approaching on the screen. You rushed to action and honed in on the poor creature’s location, your vibroblade at the ready. Once you were close enough, you carefully pulled the turtle closer to the speeder and cut away all the suffocating bits of netting that trapped it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, there...that’s better.”

As soon as it was freed from its entanglement, the turtle swam a quick delightful loop around the speeder before it returned to you and rested its head in your palm. You smiled, thanking it with some soft chin scratches. _This_ is why you always went above and beyond doing what you do. You loved the seas and it’s creatures, and knowing that you were making a difference, even for only a handful of lifeforms, was worth it. You bid the turtle farewell as it returned to the depths, uttering a sigh of relief that was hastily followed by a yawn. If you were going to have the strength to do all this again the next morning, you needed to head out.

  
The giant net you had saved the turtle from weighed far more than you anticipated. Once you had finally pulled it all from the water, the screen beeped a loud warning signaling cargo capacity was at its absolute maximum.

“Well, looks like we’re going the old-fashioned way tonight.”

After the push of a button, the speederboat hit the surface of the water with a huge smack nearly sending you overboard. Repulsors were convenient for saving time, but your old speeder simply couldn’t handle the weight. Every night you contemplated getting a bigger and better one once you had earned enough credits, but for now you had to make due. You set the course for home and climbed into your seat, looking up at the stars. Your eyelids became heavier and heavier, and with the aid of the swaying waves, you drifted off to sleep.

***

There was a loud thud accompanied with the convulsion of the boat, which knocked you out of your seat and jolted you awake. Your forehead hit the hard durasteel control panel and you felt the hot blood trickle down your face. You held your hand beneath your nose and stumbled up onto your feet, groaning in pain, as you checked your surroundings. You weren’t sure how long you’d been napping, but the speederboat was stalled and you couldn’t see land in any direction. More importantly, there weren’t any obstructions nearby that your boat could have hit. You started to panic as you jumped over to your control panel and searched the area. Luckily, the shoreline was only about eight klicks to the southeast, but you still weren’t near as close as you should have been; especially considering the fact that your fuel reserves were gone. Completely empty.

“Oh, no…”

You did your best to keep calm and think rationally, trying to focus on how you were going to get home. You had some emergency rations on board, and there was likely something in the garbage pile that you could use to help row the speeder back to the docks. It would take a while, but you would get there eventually. Unfortunately the moment your panic dissipated, a giant red flash sped across the tracking screen. If you blinked you would have missed it. The air felt ominous and your gut was screaming at you to defend yourself. You pulled out your vibroblade and took a defensive stance, hoping, praying, that your instinct was wrong.

It wasn’t.

The monster shot up from the water and slammed directly into you, pinning and crushing you beneath its massive, heavy frame. It’s forearm was pushing against your neck, immobilizing you as a rumbling roar of a chuckle escaped it’s gargantuan jaw. Rows and rows of deadly sharp teeth flashed at you, filling you with dread. A karkarodon. It released its hold on you and stood up, laughing at the sight of your incapacitated state as you coughed and groaned.

“Finally. I’ve been hunting _you_ for a while…”

He studied the substantial collection of trash on board and scoffed. You tried to ignore the pain and prop yourself up onto your elbows, just in time to watch the vile shark start throwing the piles of junk back into the water. You choked on your words many times before you finally got them out.

“S-stop! What do you think you’re doing?! Isn’t the sea your home?”

The karkarodon snarled and stomped back over to you, waving an accusatory webbed finger in your direction.

“Your actions are disrupting my meals, pathetic human! With the shallows obstructed with _this_ , my prey are forced into the deep waters where I reside. My prey would swim directly into my jaws, until _you_ encouraged them to return here.”

His words were meant to intimidate you, however you took them as a compliment. Your hard work was beginning to pay off after all, and you were saving more lives than you knew. You spoke through a hearty grin, blinking away blood and tears.

“Sounds like a personal problem.”

Before you could even react, his denticled leg collided with your ribs and launched you into a durasteel plate on the other side of the boat. Blood now coated your tongue with a metallic film, and your vision was beginning to fade. Was it really going to end like this? Your eyes danced across the floor, spotting your vibroblade that was thankfully just within reach.

_Not yet. Not without a fight._

You pushed through the torment your body was suffering through sufficiently enough to grab hold of your weapon. After a handful of wheezes through gritted teeth, you willed yourself onto your feet and charged at the gilled bandit, catching him off guard with enough time to cleave your blade deep into his rhomboid with all your strength.  
With a resounding bellow you were knocked onto your backside by the seething karkarodon, who now gazed at you with rage-filled predatory eyes.

“That’s it, time to _feast_!”

Pain still shot through you from your attack and although your body couldn’t be willed to move, you _had_ to move, somewhere, anywhere, soon, quickly, now. _Move_!

However, it was too late. It had all happened so rapidly. As you were preparing to fling yourself off the vessel, the beast shot at you with accelerated velocity and clamped his jagged maw deep into your flesh, encompassing the entirety of your shoulder and bicep, the crunch and popping of bone and muscle fermenting into every cell within you as you were both plunged into the sea. The water erupted in crimson plumes the further the teeth sank into you and the deeper you descended into the cold abyss. You could no longer determine which hurt was coming from where, and your breath had become lodged in your throat.

So, this was it. You were going to die.

Strangely, you began to feel at peace. You relaxed every part of your being and gazed upward into the bursts of your own blood that gracefully danced up to the surface of the water. You pondered on the life you had lived, and prepared to accept your fate.

_I only wish I could have done more…_

Something dropped into the sea above you, creating a foamy eruption of bubbles as it dived directly into the swirling red. It was nearly impossible to tell what it was, as you began to fade in and out of consciousness. A rod of peridot light illuminated in front of the mysterious personage as it drew closer to you. Another monster? You couldn’t be sure; you were fading, and fading fast. The presence of this figure comforted you in a strange way you couldn’t explain, and as it swam nearer you could finally see that it wasn’t an it, but a he. His face, his body, his rippling tendrils entered your field of vision, and you couldn’t help but smile as you let go of everything.

It all faded into blackness, and you were gone.

***

_“Breathe. Please, breathe through me.”_

A voice. It echoed in your mind as though it were yours, but it clearly belonged to someone else. There was a feeling, a desire, to focus solely on your breath. To _remember_ how to breathe. Slowly, ever so slowly, sensations began to return to you. Firstly, _pain_. Maker, it was almost unbearable.

_“It is alright. Keep breathing.”_

The next sensation was pressure; you sensed varying pressures all over as you started to encapsulate your own body once again. More soreness and pain, but also warmth. You could feel...something. Where were your hands? Your eyes refused to open, but your skin was able to feel touch better than before. You willed your fingers to move, and there was another sensation - something was pressed against you, or someone, that was supporting you. You felt skin, so unlike your own, but so smooth and warm.

_“That’s it. Stay focused.”_

There was something so soothing about this voice. It was so close, just who did it belong to? Another sensation overtook you - chill, the chill of the moving water. There was a stable pressure at the nape of your neck, around your waist, and...on your mouth. Something sparked, but you weren’t entirely sure what. You focused on your breathing again, and you clutched the warm body that was holding onto you. This was a person after all. A man, and his mouth was pressed against yours. You were breathing his air. You felt your body squirm a little as your face tensed with all the nerves that were hitting you.

_“We’re almost there, just a little more.”_

The outline of his lips against yours became more prominent with each passing second. It seemed that the longer you felt this intense pain, the faster your mind was being restored. Curiosity began to overtake you now, and you had to see...slowly, you opened your eyes. Everything was blurry and distorted for a while, but you could see his silhouette. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, and your hands were clutching onto some of his numerous headtails. His eyes - you could finally see his eyes, mere inches from your own. You gazed into them, completely mesmerized by how somehow the entire galaxy was reflected in there, while they bore into yours in return. You felt the corners of his mouth extend into a smile.

_“That’s a good girl.”_

Water rushed around your ears as the both of you emerged your heads through the surface of the sea. He still clutched you tightly, but he moved his hand from your nape to your cheek as he broke your oral connection, allowing you to breathe for yourself. Naturally, you gasped and coughed, the sting of the pain from your endeavor engulfing your entire body in waves. Your nautolan hero kept you above water as he used the force to pull the edge of your speederboat to him and carefully lifted you into it. You rolled onto your back, still convulsing and shivering before he hopped over and held you with your back against his chest. He vigorously rubbed your good arm to conduct heat while he activated the comm on his free wrist to contact his astromech.

You made the mistake of looking over at your shoulder; or at least what was left of it. The churned flesh was flayed into hanging bits, and you had lost so much blood that the exposed meat was nearly white. You instinctively used your good arm to grab the nautolan’s right hand and clutch it desperately, trying to think of whatever you could to distract from the pain. You had a thousand questions for him, but one more dire than the rest. You did your best to form a coherent sentence.

“N-name...w-what’s your-”

He carefully pulled you in even closer to his bare chest, enveloping you in as much warmth as possible. You felt the rumble in his throat as he answered you.

“I am Kit Fisto. Jedi Knight of the Republic.”

The whir of a Republic transport sounded overhead, and Kit swiftly carried you in his arms over to the hatch. Your eyes never left his face - you wanted to remember it forever.

“Kit…”

He looked down at you and smiled handsomely with both his lips and his eyes, a Kit Fisto trademark that you would come to treasure for the rest of your life. You could hear the sound of clones clamoring around to get you ready to transfer to the med unit, and your lids became heavy again. You drank in Kit’s features until exhaustion overcame you and you slowly released his hand.

_Thank you, Kit Fisto._


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

Sunset painted the rippling waters of the Great Sea of Bandomeer in shards of bronze and vermillion, helping to create the illusion that the distant deepsea mines were giant mechanical entities protruding from an ocean of blood. Nearly a month had passed since you decided to temporarily settle on the planet to further the development of Project Endurnyja, your all-too intrepid endeavor to collect pollutants from across the entire galaxy’s waters and recycle the debris for self-sustainable industrialism and waste-prevention. The mining colonies of Bandomeer were among the greatest offenders in the Outer Rim, however, it was also the perfect place to test out each prototype sea cruiser that facilitated the removal of the sea’s detritus. 

The rhythmic beeping from the navigation screen signaled the successful extraction of toxic discharge excreted from the serpentine drills penetrating the seafloor. _Nice._ You couldn’t help but curl your lips into a beaming, Kit Fisto-esque smile as you stepped closer to gaze at the beautiful sight of a job well done. Finally, it was all coming together.

You glided your fingertips along the scarred ridges on your shoulder that met with the cool metal that bound your muscles and tendons together in place of the ones you lost. Familiar phantom pains coursed through the area as they often did, but they always served as a reminder of what you persevered through as well as the second chance you were given. Kit was the reason you lived to accomplish all that you had done in a mere matter of a few years; saving oceans and sea creatures all over the galaxy with your innovative creations and ideas, and inspiring others to take preservation efforts that few were previously utilizing the chance to enforce. Nothing was impossible as long as you had a dream, and your passion and determination burned with the same intensity every rotation. 

At times, it was still difficult to believe that what started as a personal mission to do what you could on your own had developed into projects being produced at a galactic scale. Your most recent proposal even gained the attention of both the Republic as _well_ as the Separatists, alongside many independent neutral governments, and you now had investors and senators on all sides aiding in its development. Working with them in neutrality in the middle of the clone war was stressful enough as is, but the neverending kamikaze that was altering the plans and having negotiations to fit all of their specifications was more than enough to drive you to drink. 

With any luck, the worst part was over. All the plans had been finalized and each cruiser 

inspected and tested for quality assurance, and with what was hopefully the last of the negotiations settled on Mandalore, the last blockage preventing immediate implementation in each participating system was the go-ahead from both Senator Amidala and Senator Kushi. Your ultimate dream was so close to being realized, you could almost taste it.

In fact, there was a good chance Senator Amidala had already attempted to contact you that very evening. _Oh, kriff._ Not only did you forget your LEP assistant droid back at the house, you had also spent nearly the entire day and night on the water after deliberately informing your contacts that you would be available to take their calls before sundown Meerian Sector time. 

_Kark, kark, karking karkarodon-_

You made a beeline to the control panel and set the course for shore, completely unnerved. This project often had you overseeing every single finite detail personally and yet, when it came to time management, it was an absolute miracle that anything ever came to fruition. The moment the bow of the sea cruiser touched the mineral-rich shoreline you bolted. LEP-K4M3 was awaiting your arrival a stone's-throw away, frantically waving its arms and rabbit ear-like attachments at the sight of you. 

“Project Manager-”

“I know! Sorry!”

K4M3 was nearly knocked over by the force of your sudden halt that hurled sand everywhere. You made a waving gesture with your hand as you tried to catch your breath. 

“Just replay any messages now.”

The droid fumbled back into place as it readied its listening appendages to project the holorecording.

"There is one message from Senator Kushi."

Your brows furrowed as the illuminated figure of the living Separatist headache materialized before you. Instinctively, the very mention of Kerch Kushi triggered a protective defense layer in your brain to soften the agitation from the repeating debates that so often held up progress in finalizing strategies and designs. The senator himself wasn't behaving in any vehemently agitating way of his own volition; after all, it was his reputation to question corporate influence on the Senate and vote in favor of universally beneficial endeavors such as yours. The true determent was the knowledge that his uncharacteristic oppositions were likely trickling down to you from the top. Dooku might have approved the bill allowing your services in Separatist systems, however any chance that presented itself to sway you in favor of political adjustments was always taken. After standing your ground on more occasions than necessary, a stalemate was eventually reached permitting the continuation of the project under neutral operations. Despite this, it came as no surprise when Kushi's message entailed precisely what you were tired of hearing: a request for yet another debate of the politics concerning the industrialism of the harvested materials. Before the hologram even fully dissipated, you let out an aggravated sigh.

"I hate his face. I'm so tired of seeing it."

"Shall we head home and craft a response?"

You quickly shook out your hair that was still wet from your undersea expeditions earlier and unstuck your wetsuit from any unflattering crevices. It didn't really matter to you that you weren’t exactly presentable for a senator at the moment; you knew exactly what you wanted to say and your patience was wearing thin. 

"No need. Call him back right now."

The transmission crackled to life in a matter of moments, and you were met with those violet eyes and cerulean features that shied away from your disapproving gaze the second he took notice of your skin-tight garment that left little to the imagination. The Separatist senator attempted to save face by quickly coughing into his fist before awkwardly fumbling on with his greeting.

“___, I’m assuming you _eventually_ got my messa-”

“Yes, yes I _did_ get your message, loud and clear as ever. Now hear _me_ loud and clear,” you growled with a venomous impartment, your assertive demeanor causing Kushi to actually jolt back a little when you leaned in closer to the projection. “I will no longer tolerate any setbacks for Project Endurnyja caused by the Separatist Alliance’s failure to agree upon the terms upheld by every other party. I will repeat this only once more - this endeavor is unaffiliated with the politics of the clone war and holds no allegiance to any faction, nor will it ever. It exists solely as an independent, galaxy-wide environmental preservation blueprint that will operate the same regardless of which system the enterprise functions in. There will be no further negotiations, and if these previously agreed-upon terms are challenged yet again, I’ll reserve my right to retract this service from Separatist territories indefinitely.”

The look on the senator’s face suggested that he was uncomfortable, yet didn’t un-anticipate your rebuttal. He began his rehearsed response.

“Understandable, however-”

“Did I kriffing stutter? I said there will be no further negotiations. Another interruption and I will consider this arbitration renounced on your end.”

Kushi swallowed. There was something of a faint wince in his expression, as though he lost a lifeline keeping him afloat. You might have read into it a little deeper if you weren’t so on edge. His voice was low and humbled.

“It would be a shame for much of the galaxy to lose such a conservatory aid over one miniscule request…” he paused for your retaliation, but for the first time that day, you let him continue. “Dooku only wishes for the debris collected in our systems to remain within them and reprocessed in their respective local facilities. It’s more cost-effective and practical, however,” he raised his hand in protest to an interjection, “if doing so threatens the longevity of our waters, we will comply with your terms.”

_Karking finally._ With the final nail in the Separatist coffin, these exhausting encounters were at last ready to be buried. There was more you felt you wanted to say, to repeat the speech that Padme herself once applauded you for, but you were tired. You crossed your arms and firmly planted your feet.

“So, we have a deal? Preparations for operating in Separatist territories are _officially_ granted?”

Kerch’s eyes drifted downward and remained there, perpetually in a daze. He didn’t bother looking you in the face as he responded.

“Yes. The bill is signed into effect, and there’s no...no turning back.”

You blinked. The level of unease and uncertainty emanating from him was enough to capture your full attention. It was so strange. Sure, he had been debating with you for months and anyone doing the same would likely feel some level of defeat, but this was different. You were almost prompted to reach a hand out to him had he been there in person. 

“Kerch, um...are you okay?”

He hesitated before shivering back into reality.

“A minor headache,” he blurted out quickly, “only that and nothing more. The duties of Parliament are done here.” His eyes returned to the ground as he began to lift his finger to end the transmission.

“Wait.”

He paused and looked at you for a brief moment. Even though he was neither a friend nor an enemy, you couldn’t help but feel concern for the man. It might not have been appropriate, but you decided to soften whatever blow he suffered the best way you knew how.

“I’ll have to remember that,” you noted.

“Remember what?” His brow raised slightly. 

“The next time I want to discreetly savor someone’s spameltoe, I’ll pretend to zone out and say I have a ‘headache’.” You smiled coyly, knowing full well what you were doing.

He quickly shifted like a startled loth-cat waking up from a nap with terror in his eyes, suddenly entirely aware of where his gaze had been lining up. If he had been too preoccupied to notice before, he certainly noticed when you drew attention to it. 

“I-I never-”

“Relax, I’m joking.”

His face flushed a deep shade of turquoise and he avoided looking at you altogether. A feeling of embarrassment crashed over you as you realized you likely made him more uncomfortable than anything. _Kriff_. The face that had caused you so much vexation was gradually becoming less infuriating to take in.

“I apologize. You seem stressed, so I thought...nevermind. Take care, senator.” 

The awkwardness lingered for a little longer before Kushi crafted a small smile and managed to look you in the eye, which served to ease your discomfort. 

“It’s fine. Maybe consider looking presentable before conducting business next time.” So, he was capable of humor after all. You uttered a scoff.

“Maybe consider having some self-restraint and not behaving like a total puffer pig.” 

You both shared a snicker. Another silence filled the darkness before you cleared your throat. Kushi did the same.

“I suppose this concludes our meetings. You take care, as well.”

You nodded. If you were being completely honest with yourself, you almost didn’t want that to be true. Upon careful consideration, you decided that thought was best to remain not-so-carefully suppressed.

“Goodbye, Senator Kushi.”

“Farewell.”

***

Rarely was there ever a night when you didn’t dream of him, and this one was no exception. In the slumbers that followed since he rescued you, reliving the pain of your soft flesh being torn to shreds in your nightmares wasn't enough to frighten you awake, as there was always the reward of the euphoric sensation of _him_ holding you in his arms to look forward to. Kit Fisto was a reward in every sense all on his own for you, and although you had never again seen him since you fainted in his arms all those years ago, you knew his face like the back of your hand. You often wondered out of concern if it was healthy to think of him as often as you did, and feared that longing for his touch again was not only strange, but obsessive.

_If only to feel his lips again..._

The places your mind would go were nothing short of sinful. And Maker, even though they were thoughts no one would ever learn of, you still felt guilty for having them at all. Even when you weren’t dreaming, many sleepless nights were spent wishing you were writhing beneath him and tasting every inch of his skin. Something you were particularly ashamed of was how you dedicated far too much time into learning about male nautolan anatomy, and even with the galaxy as vast as it is, the holonet was sorely lacking in adult media featuring the interspecies relations you were curious about. Nevertheless you were determined to find some anyway, and by the sith did you. There was a good reason your datapad memory was wiped freshly clean at any given time. This night was one of those nights. 

You were enveloped in your silk Nabooian sheets and nearly asleep after savoring your much-needed release when you heard the chime of your holotransmitter in the next room. You opened your eyes right as K4M3 strutted up to your bedside holding it in its ear appendages for you. 

“Incoming transmission from Senator Amidala.”

If it were anyone else in the galaxy you wouldn’t have cared at all and gone right back to sleep, but in this instance you clumsily jolted out of bed. You cursed as you fumbled onto the floor and reached for your robe that would conceal the revealing nightgown that snugly adorned your frame. Padme herself had gifted it to you, but you had subconsciously taken Kushi’s words to heart after he made his presentability comment. If the Republic senator was calling for the reason you anticipated, you would need to get into the habit of displaying yourself in a manner that would be appropriate for a meeting at any given time. You quickly draped the elegant covering over your shoulders and tied the extravagant belt around your waist. Even for nightclothes, Padme’s fashion taste was exquisite. 

After fixing your hair and adjusting your garment, you motioned for the call to come through. The senator illuminated before you, looking as regal as ever despite also appearing to have had a long day. You didn’t hold allegiance to the Republic, but in the time of its involvement in your project, you and Padme had become close acquaintances. Unlike Senator Kushi, calls from Senator Amidala were always well-received as you both favored getting things resolved and primed for the next steps quickly, and every so often, you would chat about your personal lives together after business was taken care of.

“Senator Amidala, I hope you’re well. I apologize for my appearance, I was just, um, sleeping.” You uttered a nervous laugh as she smiled.

“I should be the one to apologize for calling so late. I wanted to relay the status of the bill to you as soon as possible, but unfortunately that time wasn’t until now.”

You shrugged. “Sounds like you’ve been busy.”

“Tell me about it.” She smirked as she looked you up and down with satisfaction, “I like your clothes. Where did you get them?”

“You know, I really don’t remember…”

You both snickered. At least Padme had a real sense of humor. It was the most beautiful thing you owned and she knew it, too. She shook her head suddenly in an effort to keep on task.

“Right, the bill,” she released a long sigh, “I’m calling to formally announce that the terms concerning the operations of Project Endurnyja in Republic systems have been officially accepted and signed into action. You can begin employment at your convenience.”

She didn’t even have to finish her sentence before you had the datapad in your hands, typing away with the vigorousity of a knob spider wrapping its prey. With the push of your finger, the message that enabled the project you had crafted for years to finally be sent into action was delivered to all your affiliates across the galaxy. 

“Oh my stars,” you exhaled the biggest sigh of relief of your life. “It’s happening. It’s really happening.” You felt the tears coming as you covered your mouth. You and Padme exchanged glances of glee.

“Congratulations.”

It didn’t matter that you were on a transmission with a high-ranking senator at the moment, your emotions were in complete control now. You paced back and forth by your bedside.

“This is going to change...everything…” you muttered between sobs, “It won’t just be me anymore. We’re going to save…”

“So many lives.” Her eyes were filled with as much joy as yours. “This isn’t just a victory for any particular faction, it’s a victory for the galaxy as a whole.”

Your hand clutched at your heart. You laughed, a concoction of all the hope and relief you were feeling. It was surreal. You set the datapad onto your nightstand and began a little silly victory dance. You locked eyes with senator Amidala, who glanced over her shoulder for prying eyes before she timidly joined you in the festivities.

“No more negotiations,” you sang, “No more dealing with Kerch’s bantha-”

“Kerch? Senator Kushi?” Padme slowed her movements at the mention of his name.

“Uh, yeah. He was fighting me pretty hard the entire time to try and sway me into letting the Separatists hold onto the recovered debris in their territories, but that’s not what I’m about. I want to clean oceans and save lives, not enable a battle droid-recycling facility. I didn’t give any special permissions to the Republic or the neutral systems, so I don’t understand why they thought I’d make an exception for them.”

Senator Amidala curiously held her fist to her chin, deep in thought. You ceased your movements as well, pondering what she was deciphering from your explaination.

“That’s unlike him. Senator Kushi and Senator Bonteri are acquaintances of mine, and they often vote in favor of peace negotiations with the Republic. Kushi in particular is adverse to allowing others in the senate to walk all over him.”

She was right, of course. You remembered her telling you this the first time it was mentioned that he would be the senator working with you.

“I have a feeling that Dooku is the one pulling the strings,” you admitted. “The last time we spoke, Kerch said something that rubbed me the wrong way. He said-”

Padme was listening intently until she was interrupted by another senator entering and calling her to other, more important matters. She sighed.

“I must go, but I do want to continue this conversation. I have...a bad feeling about this. I’ll make an effort to contact you in the morning.”

You nodded. “So do I. I’ll try not to lose sleep over it. Speaking of, you should get some sleep as well, senator.”

She scoffed. “I’ll sleep when this war is over. Goodnight, ___.”

“Goodnight, Senator Amidala.”

The hologram cut away, and you were left in the dark. Regardless of the fact that your dreams were only just coming to fruition, something sinister was wafting in its path, and it revolved around senator Kushi. You couldn’t quite identify it exactly, but there was danger lurking somewhere in a guise. Was Kerch the danger? Was he the one _in_ danger? Was it Padme? You?

You dropped your robe to the floor and exhaled a long, shaky breath. Whatever the obstacle was, you weren’t simply going to let it get in the way of everything you ever wanted. You had come too far to give up now, and if you were going to be uncovering a sinister plot in the morning, you needed rest. You buried yourself in the cool silken sheets and straddled your big fluffy pillows, then let your mind drift into the arms of the one you most longed for until sleep claimed you.

***

Once again, the chime from your holoprojector filled the room. You struggled to open your eyes, tired as all hell. You gazed into the darkness. It couldn’t have been more than an hour or two since you had gone to bed, and as you realized this, you knew it had to be Padme. If she was calling this soon it was most likely urgent. K4M3 verified your suspicions when you saw the device had traced the call to her personal holotransmitter. You quickly got out of bed and searched for your robe, which had conveniently gone missing. The droid probably took it away to laundry while you were sleeping. Whatever, it was Padme, and it wasn’t like you were completely naked, although your nightgown wasn’t something you would comfortably wear in public. If this truly was urgent, there wasn’t time to dig around for clothes. You put yourself together and accepted the transmission, ready to answer to the figure of Senator Amidala.

Only, it wasn’t.

Your heart nearly stopped. Standing there, a mere two feet away from you, was the figure of none other than the very last possible being you would have ever expected to see emitting from your holoprojector. _No._ It couldn't be real, but it was. Jedi Master Kit Fisto was meeting your gaze with his, just as he had four years prior during the last time you saw him on the day you should have died. Even if you could choose any words to leave your mouth, it was impossible to utter them. The familiar smile that he appeared with didn’t leave, not even as his glittering eyes danced over your body. 

“Ah. Senator Amidala did mention this might be an inconvenient time…”

***

_To Be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'll update the notes later, I want to clear up any things that need an explaination here - like who the hell Kerch Kushi even is, because he literally shows up for a total of 5 seconds in the clone wars- but for now im about to die from lack of sleep. See you later, gay people.)
> 
> Update: Okay, alive. Here's the clear-up of any weird things that need explaining 1) Endurnyja means renew in icelandic, i thought it was nice, and thats how the project got it's name. I don't want to hear anything about how icelandic isnt a star wars language bc if french text canonically appears and roman characters exist (high galactic) then theres a chance that it does. also i dont care enough, ive been rattling my brain too hard over all the reasearch ive been doing and honestly i think im going insane. 2) Kerch Kushi appeared once in tcw episode "heroes on both sides" as a separatist senator, so don't feel bad if you were like "Who the fuck is this guy?" bc no one else knows him either lol. He's kinda cute? And he's nice? Maybe he's got a bigger part to play around here that I'll be hated for? We'll see. 3) spameltoe = cameltoe. My dumbass spent literal hours looking at every single animal in the star wars universe's hooves just to make a sw equivalent for this and then i figured a spamel would make the connection easier once i had officially lost my mind. i hate it here.
> 
> also I have no idea why the chapter 1 end notes are also appearing on this one, and i'm too old to figure it out lol
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and putting up with me. I'm sorry for the mistakes I make, and thank you to those that are pointing them out for me bc lord knows my adhd ass needs a beta reader *cries*


	3. Chapter 3

You knew you couldn’t remain frozen in place like this for much longer, however never in your life had you ever felt more exposed than you did in this moment. Even compared to the times you completely bared yourself for others, you somehow felt more naked in the tiny silk nightgown that was undoubtedly doing little to conceal the effects of the chilly night air on your bust. More concerning than the less-than-ideal clothing you wore was the maelstrom that obliterated your mind. The habitual train of thought upon seeing his face in your head especially recently was filled with primarily lustful fantasies; and seeing it now in reality, face-to-face, your inhibitions were on the verge of discovery. Shame flooded through you as you desperately sought a solution. You would die before Kit himself discovered your enamourment with him. 

_ Okay, breathe. Forget everything about...that. Pretend this is just another call with another senator, or something. _

You managed to regain your composure as you calmly folded your arms across your chest and shifted your weight to one leg in a convincing attempt to exhibit a serious yet indifferent demeanor. 

“M-Master Fisto,” you cursed inwardly at yourself for slightly fumbling, “I wasn’t expecting to see you. Is Senator Amidala alright? I see you’re using her comm.”

The distinguished nautolan seemed somewhat impressed by your assertiveness despite the perplexing situation you were in. His eyes didn’t hint at any contorted imaginings on his end, being the disciplined and focused council member that he was, and his soft smile maintained his integrity as he spoke.

“Yes, the senator is well. We were discussing details of the concerns you mentioned to her before she excused herself to meet with the senate. She suggested that I contact you immediately and gave her permission for me to use this. I do apologize for the, um, intrusion.”

Concealing the soft blush that summoned itself to your cheeks as you once again felt exposed was difficult, but manageable. 

“I see,” you began, feeling that your familiarity was an ounce one-sided as you swallowed, “It’s no trouble at all.”

The newly-appointed Jedi Master must have felt your subtle disappointment to a certain extent, as it seemed to be his turn to fumble a bit.

“I, um, I see that there seems to be no need for an introduction on my part. Forgive me, but have we met before?”

There it was. That dreaded sinking feeling that mirrored the sensation of when you were dragged into the depths all over again, only this time it was just your heart that plummeted. Of course he wouldn’t remember. For someone like him it was probably just one of the many rescue opportunities that the war presented him with, and for all you knew it was likely done somewhat out of obligation to the code he lived by. It was such a foolish notion to assume he would have any recollection of that night, as though it was different from any of the many other heroics he performed on a constant basis; as though you were some kind of special case. A quiet surge of shame, insignificance and sadness bellowed in your chest as you tightened your fist, forcing yourself out of your head and back into the moment. Now certainly wasn’t the time to be pathetic, it was time to get back to business.

“Yes, we have, actually. A few years back, on Sesid. A karkarodon attacked me on my speederboat and took me under, and then…”

You repressed the parts that usually came to mind when you reminisced the memory of it, of you in his embrace and his mouth on yours keeping you alive. What an embarrassing, childish takeaway from it all. You slid the strap of your nightgown down over the shoulder with the injury from that night, as though it had been doing any job of concealing it. 

“...and then you saved me. I, uh, I owe my life to you, Master Fisto. I regret that I never got the chance to properly thank you, so-”

“-Ah yes, I remember! That was quite the nasty injury, I’m relieved to see it healed well,” he interrupted, his countenance lighting up which caught you by surprise as he continued, “no need for thanks, it was my pleasure.”

_ What exactly does he mean by that? _ Your traitorous hindbrain implored.  _ No, nope, let’s not read into meaningless things. Quiet, stupid brain. _

“Right, well, um, I suppose we should discuss the matter at hand? What are Senator Amidala’s concerns?” 

You couldn’t help but feel like you were being a bit rude, however you knew that if you didn’t initiate the narrative your mask would dissolve into nothing and you would only press him further. Those thousand questions that always plagued you would have to wait, or even remain unanswered indefinitely. Either way, this was not the time or place. 

Kit’s serious demeanor returned as he folded his strong arms across his chest. You held a silent prayer in your soul that his pheromone detecting abilities truly only worked in person and had no way of sensing the conflict in you. 

“Of course,” he began, his expression not doing much to uncover the truth about his lack of detection, “from what I understand the matter is mostly speculation, however the senator has reason to believe this information may tie into another issue the Republic is facing. I’m aware of your desire to refrain from getting political for the sake of your project, so I want to assure you that the questions we have pertain more to the safety of yourself and others over anything. Would you mind if I interrogated you for a moment?”

_ Wonderful.  _ The last thing you needed was to have Kit Fisto himself poking and prodding at your psyche, however the decision to remain faithful to your mission overpowered your petty worries. If there was truth in his words, being compliant was essential to helping things run smoothly for your project. You had a feeling that perhaps this conversation would last longer than a "moment".

"Not at all," you responded meekly, "would you mind if I sat down?"

He returned your question with his signature smile, bringing his hand up to hold his chin.

"Not at all."

You sank back down onto your bed and crossed your legs, making an effort to make the action seem as dignified as possible despite it's informality - and underlying suggestiveness. Your face was level with his midsection now, and a conscious endeavor was needed to keep the cruel whisperings of the perverse from reminding you of past imaginings you would have of looking up at him from that angle as you did at this very moment. Thank force he was only a holoprojection. Business.  _ Show some business initiative. _

"Now then, what sort of questions do you have for me?"

"I am particularly intrigued by the frequent communications between yourself and Senator Kushi. I was informed that he often attempted to persuade you by various means to allow the Separatists special permissions for the retrieval of war-related materials. Please, recount as many details as you can about these incidents."

***

It was nearly sunrise once the end of the interrogation had finally neared. You recalled your exchanges with the Separatist senator to the best of your ability, Kit noting bits of useful information on his datapad as he pressed you further. You could almost see the gears turning inside his head - whatever information you were providing him, there seemed to be more and more unknown to you that he was piecing together. It caused you to wonder exactly what kind of issue the Republic was facing, and how it possibly tied into Project Endurnyja. It felt strange being questioned like this, not only because you were being subjected to it by none other than Kit, but also because your gut seemed to know instinctively that something was indeed wrong. 

After your last comments, the Jedi Master appeared satisfied enough and put his datapad away. Your eyes lingered on the ground in contemplation even as he spoke.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation. I'll report back to the council with my findings."

There was a tightening in your chest. Now was the best opportunity to share as much as you could. 

"Master Fisto, if I may, there is something else I'd like to mention."

"Oh? Yes, by all means, continue."

You rose to your feet, returning to a serious position.

"During our most recent conversation, Kerch seemed…unlike himself. Once I had made it clear that I wasn't going to back down, he said something along the lines of, 'now that the bill is signed, there's no turning back'. I know that that on its own isn't very incriminating, but something about the way he said it bothered me."

Kit retrieved his datapad and began making more notes, his expression subtly displaying a little more concern. 

"Interesting. How long ago was this interaction?"

"It was yesterday evening, just after sunset."

"Hm."

He held his chin once more, lost in thought. The feeling of uneasiness pleaded with you to ask him about the situation, but he had one more question for you.

"I'd like you to check on something for me. Do you still have his contact information?"

"Of course, maintaining my contacts is essential."

"Good. If it's possible, send him a message now regarding something that only he could respond to. Something personal perhaps, or anything that couldn't warrant an automated response."

"Right now?"

He nodded. You feared what the implications behind this request could be, however you were compelled to oblige. You collected your own datapad and began typing a text file, certain it was still too early for a holocall, even for a senator.

_ Senator Kushi, _

_ I wanted to formally apologize once again for my behavior during our last interaction. The comments I made were in poor taste, and I'm truly sorry if I caused you any unnecessary embarrassment. I assure you my intention was only to lift your spirits in my own way. All joking and formal business matters aside, I did want to check up on you personally. Are you well? If you can, please reply to me at your earliest convenience. I'd like to extend my hand to you for anything you may need, as a friend. _

_ Best, _

_ _____ _

The message was sent. You looked to Kit, whose countenance hadn't changed. It was unlikely that he would tell you outright the things that were considered Republic business, but surely there were at least some answers he could provide you.

"Do you really believe that Kerch is in danger?"

"It isn't outside the realm of possibilities. The purpose of that message is to await his response to ensure he's still alive."

Something in your chest sank once again. You were desperate to know what the council knew, to understand the dangers that were possibly afoot. If people were being targeted, let alone killed because of their involvement with your endeavor, you deserved to know the details.

"Master, please tell me what's-"

At that moment, an exhausted Padme appeared at Kit's side. 

"Ah, ____, I see the interrogation is still going well. If you and Master Fisto aren't already getting well-acquainted, you certainly will be after our plan is enacted."

"Wa-wh, plan? What plan? Senator, I can't help but feel like I'm missing out on some important details, here."

"Yes, unfortunately I can't reveal much, but I do believe that we shouldn't remain idle. Master Fisto, is Senator Kushi alive?"

"We're investigating that as we speak."

Tension hung high in the air until you all breathed a collective sigh of relief when your datapad chimed. You opened the message that was surprisingly well-structured despite being received so quickly.

_ ____, _

_ I appreciate your concern for my well-being. Don't worry about our conversation, your jokes did help to distract me from the matters that have been pressing me. You aren't afraid to speak your mind, and that's something I've always admired about you. As an acquaintance, of course. To actually answer your question, I am well. I apologise for worrying you. Thank you for considering me your friend, I'm honored to be worthy of such a title. Know that you can contact me with anything you need, as well. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Senator Kushi _

"Well, it seems to be him. I suppose we still wouldn't know for sure unless I saw him in person."

Padme seemed hopeful. She pulled out a datapad of her own and began scrambling through files as she filled you in.

"I'm going to give you an opportunity to. I know you may not like it, but I did take the liberty of constructing a facade for a formal investigation. Hopefully our suspicions are only such and there is no danger, but we cannot be certain."

Your stomach churned.

"Facade?"

She nodded as she released a long breath.

"I imagine you're not going to be pleased with the Republic getting so involved, but… I've already approved plans for a gala in honor of Project Endurnyja's launch. Duchess Satine has agreed to host the celebration on Mandalore, as it's a neutral planet and representatives from the Republic and Separatist Alliance can attend."

You felt that your eyes might pop right out of their sockets. 

"A gala?! Padme, I never intended to do anything like that! And with what funds?! The money I have I've sworn to only use for conservation efforts! Padme-!"

"I know. Myself and a few others are making personal contributions, and not for Republic business, but for fun. You won't be funding any of it."

You held your forehead in your hands, unsure of what to think. 

"Padme, this…this is too much. You're right, I don't like the Republic's involvement in this. If I am to agree to this 'plan', then I need to know more. You said it's a facade? For the investigation?"

Kit decided he could ease your worries with his insight. He stepped forward so that he was only a few inches away from you.

"If it will help, I will inform you of what I can about the council's concerns."

His voice was tender, much like his non-existent touch. You looked to see that he was 'resting' his transparent hand upon your scarred shoulder. Strangely, it was just as comforting as the real thing. You may have been able to conceal your blushes before, however this instance was an inevitable failure. You said nothing, but gazed up at him intently as he continued and removed his hand.

"We have reason to believe that the Separatists are planning an assault unlike anything we've seen yet. Though our clone army is large in number, the enemy's battle droids are more easily manufactured and quickly deployable. If they are able to retrieve parts from their defeated droids and recycle them faster than our clones are produced, this war will swiftly come to an end."

"Right, I have considered that," you began, "I have no intention of aiding either side of this conflict, which is why I refused their 'suggestions' to keep operations lenient in their systems."

"That's all well and good, but what measures are in place to prevent them from insisting by force? An agreement in writing means nothing if their adamance for otherwise is so astounding," he responded understandingly, "Your intentions are good, but we have intel that for every base of operations for your project in their systems, there are new droid manufacturing facilities under construction in close proximity. In some cases, it seems as though your very own collection facilities are ample targets for them to repurpose for their scheme."

You audibly gasped. 

"That can't be true. What is your source?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say, but this threat is very real. The Republic won't be the only ones to suffer if the resources for your project are repurposed to cause more devastation."

Your fists clenched so tightly that phantom pains began coursing through your shoulder. You knew exactly what he meant - if he was right, your efforts to preserve the galaxy's seas and the life they held would be used to undo everything you intended to preserve. More war meant more death, not only on the battlefield, but also for the creatures in the waters. 

"I won't let that happen. I can't stop them from building their own operations, but I'll die before any one of my facilities is used to destroy what I've promised to protect."

Kit smiled.

"Then we'll do all we can to stop it."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks so much for reading! Better yet, thank you for sticking through to the end :) I wanted to add some notes before I post chapter 2, since there are some things that might need clarifying. First, not super important but I thought it was neat: turtles are a thing in star wars canon, and nautolans were meant to be depicted living on the backs of giant turtles in the special features of the clone wars. I like to think that the reader saving the turtle is forshadowing her encounter(s) with Kit. :) Next, there’s the ‘breathing Kit’s air’ thing that without context totally seems weird, so I’ll try to clarify for those who haven’t read the Tides of Terror comic: (spoilers?) Kit is amphibious and can breathe both air and water, so when Aayla is underwater unable to hold her breath for much longer, Kit totally fucking kisses her in THE MOST SEXUALLY CHARGED IMAGE IN STAR WARS *ahem* and links their mouths and is able to breathe for both of them. :) Hope this helped some things make more sense! )
> 
> Originally posted on https://elegantdeergladiator.tumblr.com/


End file.
